


Liptint

by Dolphinium Corona (Megane_LuQ)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Tragedy, trigger warning
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane_LuQ/pseuds/Dolphinium%20Corona
Summary: Commissioned works.This is works of fiction based on clients request. I don't agree with act happening inside this story.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Shido Masayoshi, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi
Kudos: 3





	Liptint

Akechi menarik dasinya pelan sambil menghel napas. Ikatan di lehernya itu terasa lebih menyesakkan saat dirinya mengingat agendanya setelah ini. 

Bertemu Shido. 

Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, acara Live nya baru saja selesai. Ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk pulang dan mandi. Walaupun ingin sekali rasanya ia berendam dalam air panas saat ini. Tapi semua itu harus menunggu. 

Ia akan menyelesaikan pertemuan ini segera, lalu pulang. Benar, lebih cepat, lebih baik. 

“Tolong ke Wilton Hotel pak...” Akechi berkata pada supir taksinya. 

Taksi segera melaju melewati gelapnya malam kota Shibuya. Akechi menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang hingga terdongak. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit taksi. 

Masayoshi Shido. Seorang politisi dan anggota dewan metropolis. Sekarang menjabat sebagai menteri kabinet yang berpisah dari partai yang sedang berkuasa untuk membentuk partainya sendiri, United Future Party, dan mencalonkan diri untuk pemilihan Perdana Menteri Jepang berikutnya. 

Dunia melihatnya sebagai politisi yang kuat, sangat karismatik, dan percaya diri. Publik melihatnya sebagai politisi yang sangat revolusionary dan visi misinya dapat dipercaya. Ia adalah kebanggan dan harapan baru masyarakat Jepang. 

Semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia benar-benar seperti apa yang terlihat. Sayangnya dunia tidak pernah seindah kelihatannya. Dan Akechi tahu benar kenyataan sebenarnya.  
Dibalik semua citra yang ia tampilkan kepada masyarakat Jepang, Shido adalah seorang individu yang luar biasa egois, arogan dan manipulatif. Ia sangat percaya bahwa semua yang ia lakukan adalah untuk keadilan, bahwa dengan begini ia akan menyelamatkan banyak orang. Ia menganggap dirinya sebagai juru selamat dan tidak segan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya, tidak peduli seberapapun licik dan curang metode yang ia gunakan. Ia membenci semua orang yang berusaha menghalanginya dan tidak pernah segan untuk melenyapkan mereka dengan berbagai cara. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan siapapun membantahnya, meskipun hanya karena sesuatu yang remeh. 

Dan lagi, Shido selalu paranoid. Ia tak pernah segan untuk langsung menyingkirkan siapa saja yang terlihat tidak berpihak padanya dan berusaha menghalangi segala rencananya. Tidak peduli dengan cara apapun, semua yang menentangnya akan langsung dihabisi. Pemerasan, ancaman, penculikan, pelecehan, bahkan pembunuhan pun akan lakukan jika ia merasa ada sedikit saja kemungkinan dirinya akan gagal. Bahkan baru bulan lalu ia menjebloskan seorang remaja seumurannya ke penjara karena berusaha menghalanginya saat mengganggu seorang wanita.

Anak malang, mana mungkin akan ada yang berpihak padanya jika lawannya adalah Shido. 

Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Akechi sekarang harus menghadap Shido untuk melaporkan progres perkembangan rencana mereka. Akechi adalah anak buah Shido yang paling berharga. 

“Anak buah ya...” Akechi berkata pelan dengan nada getir.

Bagi Shido, Akechi hanyalah salag satu pion dalam rencana besarnya. Tak peduli meskipun Akechi adalah anaknya sendiri.

Benar, detektif Akechi Goro adalah anak haram dari Shido Masayoshi. 

Dan ia bekerja untuk Shido. 

Awalnya Akechi membenci Shido dengan seluruh hatinya karena Shido menyebabkan ibunya mati bunuh diri. Shido juga tak pernah sekalipun mengakuinya sebagai anak. Akechi telah ditelantarkan oleh Shido bahkan semenjak ia pertama kali lahir ke dunia. Mengunjungi ia dan ibunya pun tak pernah dilakukan Shido sama sekali. 

Maka setelah ibunya meninggal, Akechi mulai mencari tahu tentang “ayah kesayangan” yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Akechi tak pernah menyangka ternyata Shido, politisi ternama itulah ayahnya. 

Akechi mulai merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya. Ia belajar keras dan berusaha siang malam untuk menjadi seseorang yang dikenal banyak orang. Kemudian ia mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Kekuatan yang ia tahu selalu didambakan oleh Shido. 

Lalu ia datang menemui Shido, menawarkan jasanya untuk bekerja menjadi pionnya. Menawarkan jasanya menjadi detektif ternama agar Shido bisa mengumpulkan lebih banyak kekuatan untuk rencananya. Shido tentu tidak menolak. Malahan, Shido mengenalinya. 

Shido mengenali Akechi yang tak pernah ia temui sama sekali sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba Akechi dikuasai rasa rindu akan kasih sayang seorang anak. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Akechi tidak dapat mengenyahkan rasa sepi dan ingin dicintai. Maka saat Shido memberinya pujian atas keberhasilannya, Akechi mulai mencandu. Ia ingin orang itu terus memujinya, mengakui pencapaiannya, ia ingin dicintai. Lebih dan lebih lagi.  
Kecerdasan dan kerja keras Akechi ternyata membuahkan hasil Ia berhasil menemukan cara untuk memanfaatkan kekuatannya lebih lagi. Maka ia ciptakan kasus dan ia pecahkan sendiri kasus yang ia buat. Melambungkan namanya menjadi perbincangan hangat seluruh penduduk Jepang. Ditambah lagi ia diberkati ketampanan yang membuat stasiun TV, majalah dan berbagai media senantiasa mengejarnya untuk ditampilkan dalam acara mereka. 

Shido tentu saja menganggap Akechi tak tergantikan sekarang. Tidak lagi hanya pujian, Shido bahkan mengancamnya dengan berbagai hukuman apabila ia berani melawan atau berkhianat. 

Akechi yang sudah terjerat dalam jebakan milik Shido tak perna mampu melawan. Selain karena ancamannya, Akechi juga terlalu takut untuk kehilangan setitik rasa sayang palsu yang ditawarkan Shido. 

Bahkan meskipun Shido melakukan berbagai hal tak bermoral padanya. 

“Tuan, kita sudah sampai...” supir taksi membuyarkan lamunan Akechi. 

“Oh.. terima kasih.” Akechi membayar supir taksi itu dan keluar dari taksi. 

Penjaga pintu dan resepsionis membungkuk saat melihatnya. Mereka sudah biasa melihat kehadirannya.

Akechi hanya mengangguk pada mereka. 

Shido selalu menggunakan hotel ini untuk bertemu dengan para pionnya. Termasuk Akechi yang secara rutin memberikan laporannya. Lantainya berada di lantai-lantai teratas hotel yang hanya bisa diakses menggunakan kartu khusus. 

Akechi masuk ke dalam lift, memencet nomor lantai dan menempelkan kartu hitam VIP nya untuk bisa naik. 

Akechi menatap bayangannya di pintu lift. Make up yang dipakaikan staf TV masih menempel di wajahnya meskipun telah luntur terkena keringat. 

Ia mengamati wajahnya sendiri, wajah yang dipuja oleh puluhan ribu wanita Jepang. 

Wajah yang mirip ibunya. 

Wajah yang membuat Shido- 

Pikirannya terputus saat pintu lift terbuka. 

Seluruh lantai sepi tanpa ada siapapun selain dirinya. Langkah kakinya teredam karpet beludru. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu kediaman Shido. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, berusaha tampak sepercaya diri mungkin. 

Akechi mengetuk pintu itu. 

“Masuk...” terdengar suara dari dalam. Suara yang dalam sekejap membuat Akechi mengeluarkan keringat dingin. 

Seorang penjaga pintu membukakan pintu dan membungkuk, mempersilahkan Akechi untuk masuk.

Penjaga baru ya. Shido tak pernah terlalu lama membiarkan bodyguard bekerja untuknya. Ia terlalu takut rahasinya bocor. 

Untuk sedetik, Akechi merasa kasihan pada nasib penjaga yang lama. Namun perhatiannya segera kembali terfokus pada Shido. 

“Selamat malam Tuan Shido...” Akechi menyapa Shido dengan senyuman. 

Betapa menyedihkan, memanggil ayah sendiri dengan sebutan Tuan. 

“Ah... Akechi, kesayanganku. Kabar baik apa yang kau bawa hari ini?”

Akechi tersenyum dan mulai menjabarkan laporan hasil kasus terbarunya. 

“Ah... hanya begitu untuk bulan ini? Bulan kemarin pun tidak banyak progresmu untukku Akechi.” Shido menggelengkan kepala. “Kemana perginya kerja baik Akechi kesayanganku?”

Akechi membungkuk dalam dan berkata “Maafkan aku tuan, aku akan bekerja lebih giat setelah ini.”

“Berhentilah membungkuk Akechi. Aku akan memberimu tugas, ah... membereskan salah satu lawanku yang lain. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?” 

Akechi menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup. Ia tidak pernah suka melakukan tugas membunuh seperti ini. Tapi pilihannya hanya membunuh atau dibunuh.

“Tentu saja Tuan, sesuai keinginanmu.”

“Bagus...” Shido berkata sambil menatap bibir Akechi. “Tapi Akechi...”

“Iya tuan?” 

“Panggil aku ayah...”

“Baik, ayah....”

“Akechi... hari ini kau tampak lebih... memukau daripada biasanya.” Shido menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi. Tatapannya masih belum lepas dari bibir Akechi. 

“Ah... itu...” Akechi mulai merasa gerah dan ingin kabur, tapi ia tahu ia harus tampak tetap tenang. “Hari ini ada jadwal siaran di TV, aku belum sempat pulang dan mandi...”

“Begitu kah...” Shido menyentuh pahanya. “Kau seharusnya lebih sering datang padaku dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong... kau... sudah lama bukan tidak memuaskanku?” 

“Ayah...” Akechi berusaha memohon. Yang malah membuat Shido semakin menginginkannya. 

“Bibirmu itu... tampak manis sekali... aku jadi ingin mencicipinya. Kemarilah Akechi...” Shido mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya. 

“Ayah...”

“Ah ah... Akechi, kemarilah anakku sayang...” 

Akechi menelan ludah dan mulai berjalan ke balik meja Shido. Lalu ia berlutut di depan Shido. 

“Anak pintar...” Shido mengelus rambut Akechi. 

Tangan Shido terasa besar dan hangat di kepalanya. 

Shido membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga Akechi. 

“Aku menyayangimu...” 

Tangannya masih terus mengelus rambut Akechi, kemudian turun ke pipinya sampai dagu, membuat Akechi mendongak. 

“Ah... benar-benar bibir yang manis. Aku tak sabar merasakan hangat dan lembutnya bibirmu Akechi, segera lakukan tugasmu.”

Jadi Akechi membuka celama Shido, melepaskan benda itu dari kurungannya. 

Dalam hati Akechi bertanya, “Inikah kasih sayang itu?”

Bahkan setelah menjadi orang yang paling tahu tentang kejahatan Shido, monster seperti apa yang ada dibalik sosok ayahnya ini, Akechi masih tak sanggup menolak segala  
perintahnya. Sudah dua tahun ia bekerja untuk ayahnya, dan satu-satunya sata mereka bisa sedekat ini hanya saat Shido menodai tubuhnya. 

Jiwanya sebagai anak selalu merintih dan menjerit, mengaharapkan sentuhan kasih sayang dari Shido yang tak akan pernah ia dapatkan. 

Rasa takut, benci, muak, dan haus kasih sayang bercampur menjadi satu. Akechi menutup mata dan mulai melakukan tugasnya. Menggunakan bibirnya sesuai keinginan Shido. Memberi lelaki tua itu kenikmatan yang tak pantas ia dapatkan. Membiarkan dirinya digunakan layaknya pelacur tanpa harga. 

Tapi Akechi memang sudah jatuh terlalu jauh dalam jurang dosa ini. Tak akan pernah ada hal apapun yang ia lakukan dapat menebus dosanya ini. Jadi biarlah ia terus diselimuti kepalsuan dan dosa ini untuk selamanya. 

Saat ia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, Shido menatap wajahnya sambil menyeringai. Tangan Shido memegang dagunya dengan kasar, mengamat-amati wajahnya, bibirnya yang masih basah, matanya yang berair. Ia pasti tampak luar biasa memalukan. Persis seperti yang disukai oleh Shido. 

“Kau boleh pergi...” Shido bahkan tidak mengatakan terima kasih atau apapun sebelum menyuruhnya pergi. 

Memang ia hanya alat yang bisa digunakan sesuka hati kapanpun, dan dibuang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. 

Akechi Goro, detektif paling terkenal di Jepang saat ini, adalah pesuruh, anak haram, dan pemuas segala kebutuhan Shido Masayoshi. Akechi adalah milik Shido. Dan akan selamanya begitu. 

Akechi bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Ia hampir lupa dengan penjaga ayahnya yang semenjak tadi menjaga pintu. Ah... betapa memalukan. Setiap ayahnya mengganti bodyguard, maka bertambah pula jumlah orang yang mengetahui rahasia kotornya. 

Penajag baru itu hanya menunduk dan membukakan pintu hotel untuk Akechi tanpa membuat kontak mata atau mengatakan apapun.  
Saat pintu tertutup di belakangnya, Akechi merosot ke tembok dan terduduk. Hari ini pun sedikit jiwanya kembali mati. 

Ada setetes air mata yang tak mampu Akechi bendung. Dengan marah ia mengusap air mata itu. Lalu berjalan ke toiler di hotel itu. Mengusap wajahnya sampai kemerahan karena terlalu kencang, berkumur hingga hampir muntah. Walaupun ia tahu sensasi itu akan tetap membuatnya merasa sakit dan mual hingga entah sampai kapan. 

Akechi mengeringkan wajahnya, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu ia tersenyum, senyum yang sama yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada dunia. 

Akechi kembali turun menggunakan lift, tersenyum pada penjaga pintu dan resepsionis, lalu memesan taksi untuk pulang ke rumah. 

Akechi Goro, detektfi ternama, adalah lelaki tampan tanpa cela, dan dunia harus terus melihatnya seperti itu.

**Author's Note:**

> I am opening writing commissions. Go check https://dolphiniumcorona.carrd.co/ for details and contacts if you are interested! Thanks!


End file.
